


To the Lost City of Mu

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [61]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	1. Chapter 1

Layali knew she was dreaming. She knew because she wasn’t home. Or rather, she was home. On the Plateau. The Windsinger hung in the air before her, his coils reaching out to where they faded into the background. He looked down at her with his glowing eyes. “Have you learned anything?” His voice echoed across the infinite steppe of her dream.

She stared up at him hopelessly. “How am I supposed to find the names of the Eleven?” she asked. “Please. Just give me some hint, some clue.”

“You are on the right path, my daughter,” was all He said.

“I am?”

“Yes. Trust.”

“I just— Windsinger, why did you make me this way?”

He cocked his great head at her. “Because you could live through it,” He said.

She woke curled up next to Lianna, her face pressed against Lianna’s warm stomach. She grumbled as she woke from her sleep. “How did you sleep?” the skydancer carded her trimmed claws through Layali’s black hair.

“Fine,” she whispered and got out of bed.

“It’s still early, Layali,” Lianna said.

“It’s fine,” Layali left the bedroom. Rahab scuttled after her along the ceiling, his deformed wings tucked up against his aquatic body. She went down the few steps to the main room of the Tree and to her surprise found a dragonoid down there. He had two horns sticking from between his eyes on his forehead with ashen brown hair in a masculine bob cut. But that wasn’t the striking part about him. The striking part was his skin. It was… translucent, not quite see through but if she looked hard enough she could see how the muscle in his jaw connected and his flat plant eater teeth. He otherwise wore smart clothes that covered his entire body save for his face, even corrdinated gloves.

“Ah. There you are. I wasn’t sure if I was to knock or announce myself,” the dragonoid said.

“Who are you?” she asked. Rahab stretched his long neck out to inspect him from a distance, his frill cocked just so in curiosity.

“I am Silky,” he said, “The Master sent me.”

“I see. Does he have what I seek?”

“Perhaps. He sent me with this,” he produced an fairly new book. “And while he’s a learned man he isn’t best in reading Sihngari. But it might be of use to you.”

She approached him and took the book. “Thank you.”

“Don’t misunderstand but I’m not leaving. That book will be coming back with me. It is property of the Master.”

“I see,” she turned away from him and opened the book. It had an ancient symbol on its first page and she started flipping through the pages. Rahab read over her shoulder. She couldn’t read common draconic but she could read Sihngari, the language of the Plateau. A true language of the Gods. It was as close to a universal tongue as their species as a whole could get, even coatls and fae could speak it if they wanted. It was a language even children with no training could understand. A gift from the Windsinger that everyone would know to communicate with each other through his words. Other clans and Flights didn’t learn it, didn’t teach it. They spoke the crafted draconic instead. Layali spoke it but only because she wanted to be understood.

Her eyes breezed over the familiar twisting shapes of Sihngari. The book wasn’t that long, twenty pages perhaps. She closed it with a soft snap and turned back to Silky. “Thank you,” she handed it back to him.

“You read it already?”

“Yes.”

“Did it have the answers you hoped it would have?”

“No.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“But it did tell me the one place that might.”

“Oh, well I’m glad we could have been of service. Good day, progenitor,” he bowed his head and saw himself out.

“Dead place,” Rahab said once he was gone.

“Not dead,” she said, looking out of the Tree.

“Silent,” he hissed.

She walked outside and walked along the porch to where they could see the towering stand of bamboo above the low line of mangroves in the north. Windy Isle. “I don’t think they’re really Silent,” she said, looking at the swaying bamboo. Elsewhere in the Hall the wind was still. It always blew around Windy Isle. Always. Even when the air was dead and the humidity made their skin stick and sweat drip down their skin Windy Isle was always pleasant. “Remember when that Star gave Nadalin to mama?”

“… You don’t think?”

“You read the book too,” she said softly. “Dragons in those colors aren’t common. Much less someone who can read and write Sihngari even though she’s never been to the Plateau. The Star said to keep an eye on her.”

“How would she help?” Rahab asked even as she started to develope a slight pain right behind her eye.

“She could get us in.”

“Just a story, Layali,” Rahab said.

“We’re Wind progenitors, Rahab. We stake our claim on stories.”

He huffed, upset with her but didn’t fight her on this anymore. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go talk to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nadalin was drafting when she heard a noise. She looked up and her brow furrowed. There was a young teenage girl standing across her work station. “Ah… hello? Can I help you?” she asked. She’d never seen this girl before. Her black hair was cut a bit short and she had intense Wind eyes where it almost looked like clouds moved across her iris. Her skin was a similar color to Nadalin’s and she wore fine clothes that looked like bed clothes and no shoes at all. 

“Nadalin,” she said.

“Yes, that’s me,” she smiled slightly. She wasn’t afraid of his girl but she was confused.

“Do you know who I am?”

“No, sweetie, I don’t. Are you new to the Hall?”

She smiled slightly and stepped over to the other side of the table. “My name is Layali.”

“L-Layali! Oh! By the Eleven I am so sorry, I meant no disrespect,” she said quickly. Layali was the progenitor. She was the reason the Hall even existed. She’d never met her in person but she often heard her screaming from a vision. She always assumed Layali was older. 

“I am not offended,” Layali said. “Does the name Mu mean anything to you?”

“No? Should it?”

“It doesn’t at all?”

“No.”

“Hmm.”

“But— I have heard something like that before.”

“You have?”

“Yes. I thought it was just rambling. Sigurrós mentioned it to me, I think? I… don’t speak to him.”

“A florist? Why not?”

Had looked around for Helida her guardian Nature Sprite. “I think he knows something about where I came from,” she whispered to Layali. “But Helida doesn’t want me seeing him. And I haven’t heard from, him in years since I made him his kite. But… he asked me weird questions too.”

“I see,” Layali said slowly.

“But I don’t know if he’ll help you. He’s not in a seeing others sort of mood since his arm…”

“What about his arm?”

“You don’t know?” Layali shook her head. “Some… huge monster tore it off. Or that’s what Kanna says and she heard it from Tassa who heard it from Aya who was there.”

“A monster… my swamp is full of monsters, Nadalin.”

Nadalin rolled her eyes a little. “Yes but this apparently wasn’t like the ones we have now. It wasn’t Lurk or Murk. It was something else. You should ask him. And ask him about Mu,” she ended in a whisper so Helida wouldn’t hear.

“I see. You will probably still help me, but you’re as ignorant as me about Mu.”

“Sorry,” Nadalin meant it.

“It is fine. I will ask Sigurrós myself.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“No.”

“I could take you,” she offered. That sounded both like a terrible idea and an exciting one. Sigurrós was an oddity and very much knew where she had come from. He had recognized her.

“Yes. I think that would be a good idea,” Layali smiled. “Tomorrow?”

“Why not now? You’re already here.”

“I have a headache,” she said. “It’s quite serious and quite awful. Come tomorrow. I will be waiting for you at the Tree.”

“Sure,” she said. She didn’t understand why Layali would leave over a simple headache. Surely it was worth pushing forward and finding what she wanted to than leaving now. “Bye,” she waved a little as she took off from a standing position just as Tyberion landed a ways away with a hard this. “Tyberion!” she called excitedly. He grinned his dragon grin at her and came over to her. She immediately hugged his big Guardian head and he rumbled happily.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Layali had never been to the Bird Song but still she knew it shouldn’t look like this. The store was a building made of glass and shaped almost like a bird cage, one of the front panes cracked in a spiderweb from where something huge had smashed into it. Inside they could see that most of the plants that filled the space were dead or dying, flowers drooping, leaves grunting orange and brown. Layali looked at Nadalin who looked upset bout what she was seeing. So it wasn’t supposed to look like this.

Nadalin opened the front door. They were greeted by the strong smell of compost and old perfume. Layali coughed. The smell was awful. “Rosy, are you in here?” Nadalin called. There was no answer.

“Should we look for him?” Layali asked her.

“Yes,” Nadalin stepped into the building and looked around. “Rosy,” she called again. 

“He isn’t dead is he?” Layali asked and grabbed onto the back of Nadalin’s shirt nervously. She didn’t like the dead. 

“He shouldn’t. We would have heard if there was a death in the Hall. Wouldn’t you know?” she asked Layali.

Layali blinked up at the older looking girl. “Why would I know?”

“Aren’t you a Seer?”

“I don’t get to choose what I See.”

“Hmm.” Nadalin walked deeper into the Bird Song. They went around the counter to the backroom. Here was the source of the perfume smell. Dozens of smashed glass bottles littered the floor. There was a bed in the middle of the room, the only piece of furniture in the entire place. It was made but unslept in. There was no sign of Sigurrós here either. 

“Where is he?” Layali asked.

“I don’t know, he’s always here usually.” Nadalin looked down at Layali, “Use your Sight, look for him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Layali said fearfully. Using her Sight was asking for an attack. She liked Nadalin just fine but she didn’t think she’d be up to helping her through a seizure.

“If you want to find him in a timely manner it’s the best way,” Nadalin said.

Layali looked up at Nadalin and brows creased. “I-

“You wanted to find out about Mu? You think anyone else in the Hall is going to tell you? You’re coddled and protected by Johanna just like I am. Sigurrós knows. We just have to find him and ask him.”

“Okay, you’re right. But let’s go outside. It smells terrible in here.” Nadalin hummed her agreement and followed Layali out of the Bird Song. She walked to a comfortable place and sat on the grass. She looked up at Nadalin, “Don’t let me hurt myself, okay?”

“Sure?” but of course Nadalin didn’t understand. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t understand. Only Lianna and Johanna had ever seen her See before. They kept Ado and Ilia away while they’d been staying in the Tree. No need to scare the children.

Layali closed her eyes. A soft breeze picked up and brushed against her face.  She wanted to know where Sigurrós was. Where was Sigurrós? It came to her in flashes. The past and the present. Rosy destroying his perfumes and leaving the Bird Song. Walking under the trees. Looking at his reflection in the water. Going to the cabin to the north part of the island. Sigurrós laid on a bed, sleeping, his soft pink hair tangled around his throat like a noose. Rosy standing in his Bird Song surrounded by broken perfume bottles crying about wanting to go home. The shape of a female dragonoid kindly showing him to a place to rest his head.

Layali was laying on her side when she came to. Her nose was bleeding and her head hurt. Nadalin was kneeling next to her, warm hand on her shoulder, her other touching Layali’s chin. She could feel wind being pushed slowly in and out of her lungs, Nadalin helping her breathe through that. “Hey, you’re back,” she touched Layali’s face gently. “Welcome back.” Layali stared at Nadalin, no one has ever helped her like that. Nadalin was still helping her breathe and she wasn’t sure if it was just the steady breathing or that she was being flushed with Wind magic that was making her feel better. Even as she stared at Nadalin her headache was going away. “Scared me there,” she wiped the blood off Layali’s face and helped her sit up.

“Thank you,” Layali said. She looked at Nadalin in a whole new light. No one but Lianna had ever helped her before and never like this. She’d never felt so… good after a vision. “I didn’t scream did I?”

“No. Did you see Sigurrós?”

“Yes. He’s in a cabin to the north.”

“On the island?”

“Yes.”

Had looked that direction, her gaze lost amid the trees. “Only Lauriel and Rahila live up north.” Layali blinked at her. “Do you not know those who live in your territory?”

“I know what they feel like. I've… never met any of them though,” she looked away, embarrassed. She was progenitor, she should know all who lived in her territory but she did not. This was the longest she’d been away from her Tree in years and others were discouraged from visiting.

“Hmm. Well, let’s go find him.” Nadalin helped her up and quite easily took flight. Layali looked after her and with a grunt followed her into the sky.

* * *

 

Seeing he wasn’t in Lauriel’s hovel chock full of garbage and swamp detritus that just left Rahila’s cabin. It was located along a game trail and ivy covered half of the building, obscuring details and windows. Layali was glad Nadalin was here. Nadalin was afraid of nothing and walked right up to the door and knocked. It was answered a moment later by a woman. Layali hid behind Nadalin a bit.

Rahila was an older woman with a striking face and nearly black red eyes. Despite the darkness under her eyes she looked stern and hard. “Rahila?” Nadalin asked.

“That I am. Who are you children? What are you doing here?”

“I am Nadalin, this is Layali,” Nadalin motioned to Layali holding onto the back of her shirt. Layali had seen Rahila in some of her visions. But nothing that happened to her. Rather Rahila was a Seer too and was thus unbound by time within visions and moved as she desired through both her own and other dragons’ visions. The wildclaw always made Layali nervous in her visions like she was intruding despite Rahila being the one who usually was.

Rahila looked them both over. “What do you want?”

“Is Sigurrós here?”

“No.”

“Yes he is,” Layali said.

“Are you calling me a liar, little girl?” Rahila asked.

“Yes. I know he’s here. I had a vision and he’s here, sleeping in your home.”

Rahila sucked her teeth in annoyance. “What do you want from him? I told him I’d keep him safe.”

“We want to talk to him. That’s all,” Nadalin said. 

Rahila looked them over and thought about it. “Very well,” she said and opened the door. She showed them to where Sigurrós was curled up on his side, sleeping. She touched his shoulder, “Wake,” she said. Sigurrós’s eyes opened tiredly.

“You had him magically asleep?” Nadalin accused her.

“I only do what is asked of me. Sigurrós wanted to sleep-

“Nadalin?” Sigurrós’ voice croaked, “Matriarch?” he was confused. Layali looked up at Nadalin. She’d been right.

“No, Sigurrós, just some little girls,” Rahila cooed and helped him up. “He’s been in a semi Silenced state for a while now.”

“You can Silence dragons?” Layali asked, wide eyes.

“Not quite. It’s a similar state to Silenced but relies on the Deeprealm.”

Sigurrós rubbed his eyes  and face. “Oh Gods,” he grumbled and then finally blinked awake. “Nadalin…”

“Why were you asleep Sigurrós? What happened to the Bird Song?” Nadalin asked.

“Oh… yes. I didn’t want it anymore,” he reached up and grabbed the stump of his missing left arm.

“Are you okay?” Layali asked.

“No. Now what is it? Why did you disturb me like this?”

Layali licked her lips nervously. “Do you know what Mu is?”

His sour expression changed into one of surprise. “Mu? You’ve heard of Mu?”

“I read about it in a book. That it rose up from the Sea.”

“Not quite but it’s a good story.”

“You know what it is though.”

“… Yes.”

“Take me.”

Sigurrós blinked, “I’m sorry you expect me to just take you to a mythical lost city. A city, mind you, that was lost twice. Best to leave well enough alone and forget it.”

“So you don’t want to go home?”

“Little one,” he said as kindly as he could manage but she could tell she was testing his patience. “The Hall is my home.”

Layali looked between him and Nadalin. Nadalin looked very sorry for disturbing him and upset he was so hurt. “I know you’re old, Rosy,” she said. “You look young but you’re not. And you do know Mu. The base of your shop is a ship.”

Sigurrós sighed and ran his hand through his hair to push it back. “Look, little girl. Mu and the Caravan are gone. Gone. They got into a fight they couldn’t win and are gone now. Do you understand?”

“So you are from there?”

“I might be,” he admitted with annoyance.

“Even if the dragons there are gone the city isn’t. I need to go there.”

Sigurrós sighed, “Why?”

“They say there’s a library in Mu that’s the largest outside of the archives of Dragonhome. But unlike the archives they are open to everyone and not just Earth dragons. And Nadalin wants to go too.”

“What?” Nadalin asked.

“What?” Sigurrós was equally surprised.

“You don’t want to know where you’re from?” Layali asked.

“I’m not from Mu,” Nadalin scoffed. But Layali wasn’t looking at her, she was looking at Sigurrós. He had a knowing look on his face.

“It is said that Mu was ruled by a powerful progenitor of Wind.”

“Yeah, and?” Nadalin rolled her eyes at Layali.

“She had a platinum hide and butterfly wings like sea foam.”

“Again, and? It isn’t like my colors are exactly rare.”

“Her name was Nadalin,” Sigurrós said. “You look like her.”

“Well I can’t be her. If what you say is true than Nadalin of Mu is thousands of years old. I’m not even older than Layali.”

“I don’t know where you came from, Nadalin, but I do know how you came to be here,” Layali said. “A Star of Arcane magic came to our Tree and gave you to Johanna. It said to keep you safe.”

“A Star, really?” Nadalin wasn’t impressed by all this. “I came from an egg just like everyone else.”

“What did this Star look like, Layali?” Sigurrós asked.

“It was the shape of a dragon but was calling apart. All that we saw of it were it’s fore-claws inside of a cloak and a pair of glowing blue eyes within. When Johanna said she’d take you it … blew up, sort of.”

“And it was made of Arcane energy?” Sigurrós asked.

“I assumed so. It was pink.”

Sigurrós rubbed his mouth and looked up at Nadalin. “That sounds a lot like Hezen.”

“Who?”

Rosy sighed. “Back before it was Mu it was just a ship, a flying ship. A poor soul fell into the ALG and changed. I only heard about it. A dragon made of pure Arcane energy, the soul in the machine. But it sounds like it… him, I guess.”

“Why would a dragon made of Arcane energy come here from a Silent clan?” Nadalin asked. “If it was Silent then nothing could escape it.”

“Silence isn’t a permanent condition, girl,” Rahila said. “Clans can come back from Silence. It isn’t often, but it happens.”

Sigurrós’ eyes lit up. “That means… Windshear might not be Silent anymore,” he said.

“Does that mean you’ll take me?” Layali asked.

“Yes. I don’t know how open they will be to outsiders but yes, I will.”

“Do you want to come, Nadalin?” Layali asked her.

Nadalin had her reservations. “You really believe Mu is a real thing? And that I’m from there’s?”

“Yes,” Layali said softly.

“Just because I don’t know where I come from doesn’t mean it’s there.”

“No. But it’s the only place anyone has ever pointed to.” Nadalin looked away from the both of them, thinking. Layali looked intently at Sigurrós. “You know where it is still?”

“Heh, if it hasn’t moved,” Sigurrós said. “But given what I saw of it I doubt it has.”

“Good.”

Nadalin came back over to them. “Fine, I’ll come with you, just to prove you both wrong. I don’t care where I come from. And I’m certainly not from some ancient lost city.”

“Odder things have been true,” Sigurrós said.

“Like what?” she folded her arms in annoyance.

“That I’m a few centuries old,” he ran his fingers through his hair again. “Just because the story is outrageous doesn’t mean it isn’t true, Nadalin.”

“So when are we going?”

“He needs to recover some,” Rahila said before he could say anything. “He’s been in a semi Silent state, it will take a few days to wake up, Sigurrós.”

“Right,” he grunted and got up. Layali frowned at him. His clothes hung off his frail body in a way that worried her. He was so thin. Too thin. “I’m going home than. If you really want to go to Mu come find me in a few days I suppose.”

“We will. Tyberion will probably be coming with us-

“Tyberion? Who’s that?” Sigurrós asked.

“My Guardian,” Nadalin said.

Sigurrós rubbed the side of his face with a pained laugh. “Let me guess: yellow poisoned hide, blue wings, red showing.”

“Yes… how did you know?” Nadalin asked, eyes wide.

“I think it is best we get you to Mu, Nadalin. I’m sure your brother will explain,” and he headed out of the cabin.

“I don’t have a brother,” she called after him. She looked down at Layali, “I don’t,” she said.

“Nadalin was the name of the progenitor Sigurrós said. Progenitors come in pairs-

“I am not a progenitor!” Nadalin yelled. “I am just me,” and she stalked out of the cabin.

Layali was left with Rahila. She looked up at Rahila, “You’ve seen the future. Is this right?”

Rahila put a gentle hand across her shoulders. “It isn’t wrong. Now you should return to your Tree before you hurt yourself,” she squeezed Layali’s shoulder. She nodded and Rahila saw her out.

“I can explain,” she said as exited the cabin and saw her mama standing in front of the cabin, huge rosette skydancer wings cocked open from a recent landing.

“Save it, Layali. You worried me enough,” and Johanna took her hand. She went willingly, especially as Johanna curled her wings and arms around her in an embrace.

“I was coming home,” she assured her.

“Good, that is where we’re going now,” and Layali sort of resented when Johanna took flight still holding her. But she didn’t say anything about it. She just let Johanna take her back to her Tree. Just as she passed through the opening of the Tree she started to get a headache and once inside the embrace of the Cypress Tree it passed. Lianna was there waiting, wringing her front claws in worry.

“Layali!” she jumped over to Layali and hugged her. Layali accepted it but couldn’t help but know they were just coddling her. “I was so worried.”

“She was with Rahila.”

“What? Why were you there?”

“She’s a Seer. I was just… talking to her,” she lied. Johanna must not have seen Sigurrós or Nadalin leave because she didn’t press the issue. They just tutted over her until she wriggled from their grip saying she wanted to go lay down.

Up in her bed Rahab glided down from the ceiling and landed on her stomach. “Goosechase?”

“No.”

“Gods.”

She pushed herself up a bit so she could whisper into his ear, “I’m leaving for Mu in a few days.”

Rahab’s head fins flapped in annoyance. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Leave me alone?” he asked her sadly. “Leave Hall alone.”

“You’re a progenitor too, brother,” she said. He just whined and crawled off her and up high into the crack in the tree where no one could get him to sulk. She rolled into her side. Rahila said this wasn’t the wrong thing. Rahila was a Deeprealm Walker, the most direct sort of Seer. She wouldn’t let Layali just walk into destruction blindly. She hoped not at least. She pretended to be asleep when Lianna and Johanna came to check on her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

If he’d been nervous about showing Nadalin his new shown genes Tyberion was even more nervous about showing her his dragonoid form. She’d even postponed leaving to go on some…. Adventure with Layali and Sigurrós for him. She hadn’t watched to leave him behind and Sigurrós said he should not be I’m dragon form. Not that there was anything wrong with it but apparently Tyberion would get about as much seemingly unwanted attention as Nadalin would. He didn’t know what that meant.

Heliconia was _very_  disapproving of his new appearance. His mother hadn’t spoken to him since he’d woken up. He tried not to let it affect him. Had was his Charge. He was doing this *for her*. Surely that was worthy of praise? His mother did all sorts of things for her Charge, things Tyberion knew she didn’t really like. He didn’t know why this was somehow different.

Walking on two legs had taken some getting used to but he could manage now. Flying was easier. His wings were the same and moved the same.

He landed a bit away from Nadalin’s cottage and hung back amid the bamboo. She was working and looked like she was checking things in a bag against a list on her workbench. He watched her for some minutes before he took a deep breath and left the stand, approaching her.

She didn’t notice him until he was closer. She looked up. “Can I help you?” She didn’t recognize him? His chest tightened some. Then he rationalized of course she wouldn’t recognize him. She’d never seen him like this.

“It’s Tyberion,” he said and swallowed. 

“Ty?” she asked, pretty green eyes going wide. “Oh- I didn’t recognize you. Is it really you?”

“Yeah,” he said. She had a strange look in her eyes. “I’m ready to go on that adventure now I guess,” he tried to joke awkwardly. Nadalin was just staring at him. “Nads?” he asked her nervously.

She started and looked away. “Nothing,” she said.

“You sure?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Ah- you just surprised me is all.”

“Sorry. How do I look?” He was very nervous about what she thought. He hoped she approved. He’d sort of modeled his look after her. Dark skin, loose curled hair. He chose to show his okapi across his arms and throat though. He liked the way it looked.

He didn’t know why her face turned almost rust colored. “You look very nice,” she said shyly.

“Oh good. I was worried I looked weird,” he sighed in relief.

“No!” insisted. “Y-you look really good.”

“Thank you,” he said as Helida buzzed over, landed on Nadalin’s shoulder and whispered into her ear.

“What!?” Nadalin shrieked, and Tyberion could see some red across her cheeks. “Don’t say stuff like that,” and she batted Helida away, flustered beyond belief. Helida fluttered away giggling.

“What’d she say?” Tyberion asked, following the Nature Sprite with his eyes as she landed on a wooden horse Nadalin used,

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Nadalin blurted out.

Tyberion frowned, “Okay, if you say so,” he said.

“Tyberion,” Helida said in her cute and chirpy voice.

“Shut up Helida,” Nadalin scowled at her.

“She thinks you look hot,” Helida said.

“Helida!” she grabbed the Sprite and hurled her away, Helida laughing the entire way. She turned back to Tyberion, her face stained red. Tyberion was also blushing but it was difficult to see against his darker skin.

They stood in silence for a few seconds and then Tyberion said, very shyly, “I think you’re really pretty too.”

“You do?” Nadalin asked and Tyberion nodded. She put her hands up to her cheeks like she was trying to cool her hot face.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, ever,” Tyberion said. True he didn’t have a lot of experience with such things but he’d seem a thousand beautiful sunsets and sunrises over the Sea and none of them compared to Nadalin. “Even if you weren’t my Charge you’d be the most beautiful thing in the world,” he ended shyly.

Nadalin’s face was very red now. “Ty,” she said softly. He just hummed. “Come over here,” she beckoned him a bit anxiously. He came around the other side of her workbench. “Do you like me?” she asked him nervously.

“No,” he said, “I-I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I saw you,” he admitted. It felt nice to finally said it, that he loved her. There was just something that drew him to her and made him feel so good and wonderful.

“How long have you been in this form?” she asked.

“Just a few hours,” he admitted.

“But you’ve seen what others in the Hall do when they’re romantic, haven’t you?” she licked her lips and it was distracting.

“I think so? Does it go like this?” he asked softly and leaned down a bit, very softly and gently pressing his lips against hers.

“Uh-huh,” she said and he finally felt how hard his hearts were beating and they pounded even harder when she put her delicate hands on his chest and pushed them up to around his shoulders. “Something like that,” she whispered and canted her head to kiss him again.

He could do this all day.


	5. Chapter 5

When a few days had passed Layali was laying in bed. Lianna was sleeping quietly next to her, one wing wrapped around Layali. The moon was starting to set. She wiggled out of bed. “Layali?” Lianna grumbled.

“I’m relieving myself,” she said as an excuse. Lianna muttered in her sleep and laid back down.

Layali went down the steps and out to the night air. It was hot and sticky even at night with little to no wind movement. She curled wind around her body to give herself some lift and seemed to float up from the porch into the sky. She flapped several times and flew north to Windy Isle. 

The light was off but she didn’t worry. She landed lightly and peered into the little hut Nadalin lived in. She cocked her head. The building was one room  with a bed and a few pieces of furniture. Nadalin was sleeping as expected. She wasn’t expecting her to have company. She tried to remember if she’d mentioned having a lover.

Layali waited outside at her work bench. The night was old and she didn’t have to wait long for the sun to creep over the horizon. She watched the sky turn pink and orange, the clouds changing from the deepest indigo to creamy lavender and yellow and finally to puffy white.

“Layali? What are you doing out here?” Nadalin asked as she came out of her hut.

“Waiting for morning,” she said. She was suffering waiting there but she knew she would suffer on this journey.

“How long have you been here?”

“A little while.”

“Why?”

“We’re leaving today,” she said as a dark skinned young man came out of the hut. “Who is he?”

“My Guardian, Tyberion,” she said.

“Right. You mentioned him to Sigurrós,” Layali said.

“Did I hear we were leaving?” Tyberion asked.

“I suppose so,” Nadalin frowned. 

“We need to leave before my mama realizes I’m gone,” Layali said.

“You mean Johanna?”

“Yes. We need to go now.”

“Alright I guess. Let me go get the bag I packed,” Nadalin frowned and went into her hut. She came back out with a small bag. “We should go to Sigurrós now I suppose,” she bit her lip. “Didn’t you bring anything?” she asked Layali.

“The Windsinger will provide,” Layali said. Nadalin sighed with a slight roll of her eyes.

“Alright, let’s go then I guess.”

“Lead the way,” Tyberion said. Layali took that to mean to go now. She got off the bench and immediately jumped into the air. Nadalin followed quickly and Tyberion was a bit slower behind. They headed quickly towards the destroyed Bird Song in the Which Island woods.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the Bird Song in short order. Light spilled out from the fogged and murk covered windows into the rising light. Layali landed lightly and looked back when Tyberion practically crashed into the ground. She cocked her head at him.

“He’s not used to being a biped,” Nadalin said and helped him stand.

“You sure he is ready to make the journey? It will be a long way.”

“I won’t let Nadalin go alone,” Tyberion said fiercely.

Layali shrugged and opened the Bird Song. As she did a headache started to build greater in her skull. “Sigurrós,” she called.

The perfumer came out from the back. He’d chopped off most of his pastel pink hair since they’d seen him last and was wearing a baggy shirt to hide his missing arm. “Sigurrós, are you well?” Nadalin asked.

“Hmm? Yes, I’m quite fine,” he said. Then his eyes traveled to look behind Nadalin, “Tyberion?” he asked.

“How do you know my name?”

“Well for starters your girlfriend told me but I would recognize you anywhere,” he smiled painfully.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t mind him. He apparently… knew us or something,” Nadalin said.

“What?”

“We are burning daylight,” Layali snapped. “Lianna is going to wake up soon and when she finds me gone she’ll get Johanna and I’ll not be able to leave. We need to go.” Her outburst increased the stabbing pain in her head. She leaned over a bit and put her hand against her head. It hurt so much.

A soothing hand rested on her back. “It’s okay, Layali, we’ll leave,” Nadalin said gently. “But can you go?”

“I have to,” she said through grit teeth.

“But you aren’t well-

“I am never well! We need to go!” the wind outside kicked up and made the glass rattle.

“Young one, you need to be calm or we’ll never get past your wind,” Sigurrós said gently. 

“Sorry,” she squeezed her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, bent over in pain as her skull felt like it was going to be split in two. The wind outside died down to a gentle breeze. Her head hurt so much still.

She took a deep breath as air was pushed through her lungs. She felt magic working through her body from Nadalin behind her. The magical wind eased her head pain and she could blink her eyes open. “What is the matter with you?” Nadalin asked with worry.

“I don’t know,” Layali whispered and slowly stood back up. “That is why I must go to Mu. The Windsinger told me my suffering would be ended when I found his True Name as it would lead me to my Charge. Mu has a library I believe has that knowledge.”

“Then let’s go,” Nadalin said gently. “Does this help you?”

“Yes,” she nodded shakily.

“Alright. Sigurrós, can you lead us?”

“I don’t know you will be pleased by it Nadalin since you are so insistent on what you aren’t but yes. Follow me,” and he led them out of the Bird Song. Nadalin stayed close to Layali, keeping the magical wind flowing through her body. Sigurrós took flight and they were quick to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Ars stood at the top of the highest minaret, looking out at the vast sky ocean. That was all the sky was to a Wind clan with flying ships. He watched the clouds drift across the sky like schools of fish, playing with each other, growing and shrinking across the face of the sky. The wind ruffled his crest and long tunic.

He’d been having trouble sleeping lately. More than usual. He felt something approaching.

Ars glanced over when another wildclaw landed lightly on the minaret next to him. “Progenitor,” Saturn said, lowering her head submissively.

“What is it, Commander?” he asked.

“The Scouting Legion has reported dragonoids within our borders.”

“They are keeping their distance?”

“We have not engaged,” Saturn said softly.

“Stay that way. Windshear is not ready to engage with the outside world yet.” He frowned and looked back at the sky. It had been decades but his Clan was still waking. Some of its members were still dormant and refused to wake from their Silence. 

“Yes, Progenitor,” Saturn nodded.

“But keep an eye on those within our territory.”

“Of course.”

“Saturn,” he said before she could fly away.

“Yes, sir?” she asked.

He blinked his Wind green eyes up at the sky slowly. “I want you to send someone to our old allies. Find out if the Rhodes are still alive.”

“Now?” she asked, confused. “Why now?”

“Because something will happen soon and I want to know that our sacrifice for them was worth it.”

“Another beast?” Saturn asked.

“No, I don’t think so. But I can feel it in the currents of the sky. Something is coming to us.”

“I will send scouts out to check on the Cross Rhodes,” she said.

“Good. That is all, Saturn. Thank you,” but he was hardly paying attention to her.

“Sir,” and she dropped off the minaret and fell back down into the city.

Ars caught some wind and allowed it to pull him up off the top of the minaret and gain altitude his shimmering wings like great sails of a ship. He hovered above his clan and looked out across the Labyrinth in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

After several days of navigating Nadalin was starting to get impatient. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” she asked Sigurrós.

“They don’t call it the twice lost city of Mu for nothing,” he said, looking at the sky.

“Wouldn’t it be better to fly?” Tyberion asked.

“No,” and Sigurrós pushed through the foliage. Nadalin huffed but followed behind. Tyberion came behind with Layali being carried on his back. She was so weak. Yesterday she’d barely woken up and hadn’t been able to fly. Tyberion had been carrying her the entire way since. Nadalin was worried for her but didn’t know what else to do for her but force regulate her breathing. Her eyes were closed against Tyberion’s shoulder, breathing softly from Nadalin working air gently in and out of her lungs. She’d never heard of such a malady before. Hopefully she’d find what she was looking for in Mu.

If they could ever find it!

A few hours later as the sun started to touch the top of the trees Nadalin stopped Sigurrós. “It feels like we’re going in circles. Are you sure this is the right way?”

Sigurrós ignored her, walked forward a bit more and pulled aside a thick piece of foliage and beyond was a glimmering blue lagoon. “I’m sure,” he said, not smug but sure of himself.

Nadalin passed out of the shadows of the Labyrinth and into the sunlit shore. The lagoon was huge, great and glittering blue with several small ships bobbing in the water. In the distance waterfalls cascaded into great clouds of mist that obscured the far cliffs. And then in the center of the lagoon was the largest ship Nadalin had ever seen. It was nearly as large as the Hall in it’s entirety and it’s deep keel could be seen clearly through the crystal clear water. Rising up from the ship were hundreds of buildings. Houses and towers and great domed buildings. Colorful minarets poked up above the skyline where flags fluttered in the light wind. The entire city was a riot of color, each building painted a blinding bright color or layered in patterns or scenes.

“Wow,” Nadalin whispered at seeing it.

“That’s Mu?” Tyberion asked, coming up behind her.

“To some. I have always known it as the Windshear Caravan, the name of the clan,” Sigurrós said softly, sadly.

“Layali,” Nadalin gently shook Layali in an attempt to wake her up. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. “We’re here. We’re at Mu.”

“Good,” she whispered.

Nadalin looked up when a series of shadows flashed across them. Then several dragons landed on the shore. Nadalin hid behind Tyberion and Sigurrós a bit. She’d never seen dragons in armor before other than Johanna. “State your name and business in our territory dragonoids,” one of then said that, the leader.

“I am Sigurrós, apprentice to Rhodon. I have returned home after a long absence,” Sigurrós said.

The armored dragons bent their necks around to speak to each other. “And your accomplices?” they asked suspiciously.

“This is the progenitor of Cypress Hall, a small clan to the southern border where the Sunbeam Ruins and the Shifting Expanse meet,” he rested a soft hand on her back and Layali didn’t even twitch. “And this,” he stepped aside so the warriors could see Nadalin and she felt exposed, “is Nadalin.”

The warriors stared and to her shock they all took a knee. “Matriarch,” they crossed one claw across their chests. “Ars promised you would return.”

“What?” Nadalin was bewildered by the entire thing. “No, stop that,” she insisted.

“She isn’t as she was, Windborne. Please, take us to Ars,” Sigurrós said.

“And him?” they looked up at Tyberion holding Layali.

“Who do you think it is?”

“Really?” all their eyes got so big and full of hope.

“Indeed. Please, accompany us to Ars.”

“Of course!” they hopped to their feet. “Follow us, we will see you to the Progenitor.”

“I can’t fly with her,” Tyberion said awkwardly, meaning Layali.

A lithe Guardian of the small group came forward. “I will for you, sir,” she said respectfully.

“O-kay,” Tyberion said slowly, bewildered by the respect. He carefully transferred Layali to the guardian’s arms and she cradled Layali’s frail form in the great crook of her arm as she would hold a hatchling. Nadalin went over before she could fly away and made sure Layali could breathe. Satisfied she could and the warriors satisfied as well they took flight to the city in the lagoon.


	9. Chapter 9

The city was like nothing Nadalin had ever seen. She’d grown her whole life in the swamp of Cypress Hall surrounded by trees, bamboo, and murky swamp water, the sounds of crickets in the night and the sound of birds to wake her in the morning. Mu was like nothing she’d seen before. The streets were fairly orderly and the buildings slightly decrepit but many in a state of repair. Dragons of all sorts walked the streets, more than she knew existed, more than she’d ever seen, more than the entirety of the Hall. What was most shocking to her was that there were few to no dragonoids. Most residents of Mu were dragons and wore their hides proudly. There was nothing wrong with that of course but it was so different from the Hall where nearly everyone was a dragonoid and similar height. It was so odd to walk amid Imperials, Guardians, and Ridgebacks and them either make no notice of your passing or be conscious aware of their feet to not tread upon the smaller dragons below. 

Buildings ranged all sizes around them. From sizes she was used to for medium sized dragons like tundras, wildclaws, and bogsneaks, to tiny buildings built against walls or on posts for spirals and fae to gigantic buildings she could barely comprehend for imperials and ridgebacks. And they were all so brightly decorated. And then the city itself was decorated. Plants and trees dedicated to the Gladekeeper dotted the center of the road, creating a center median, at regular intervals. Fountains or lit braziers made of living coral or beautiful metal work decorated nearly every street corner. Flags and wind socks of every imaginable color and design and pattern were strung along lines down the road, rustling stightly in the soft breeze.

Tyberion was in equal wonder next to her and held her hand as they followed the warriors, the Windborne, and Sigurrós through the streets. They were given a passing glance but no one seemed to pay them much mind. He squeezed her hand as they passed a huge fountain with a statue in the middle at the center of a square. It had three wildclaws in it, each with an anointing star above their heads. One had a series of several wings and a kind face. The other was coated in the dressings of a mage and was reading from a tome. The third was a fierce warrior riddled with scars. Tyberion slowed his walk as she did and they stared up at the magnificent fountain and the larger than life figures.

The figures were painted, which itself was nothing extraordinary. What was was that the many winged one bore a striking likeness to Nadalin, their hide covered in a deep rosette pattern and her many wings a striking butterfly. The warrior equally looked similar to Tyberion with his poison patterned yellow hide and striking blue wings, even the red okapi around his claws and throat.

They stared up at the statues, their parade forgotten. “Ty,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” he squeezed her hand.

“She really does look a lot like me,” she swallowed.

“You two,” they jumped and looked at the Windborne leader who had found them. “Do not linger. You are both without a visa and our patrol has been strict about non clanmembers in the city. Keep up,” he said harshly.

“Sorry,” Nadalin said. “Just… who is that?” she looked back at the fountain as she followed him, Tyberion had his head turned to keep the statues in sight even as he walked away.

“The former leaders of our clan.”

“Former?” Tyberion asked.

“We were attacked by a terrible creature, a thing from nightmare. Our Matriarch and General protected us from it but doing so cost them their lives.”

“And what about the other one?” Nadalin asked.

“That is our remaining Progenitor.”

“Who we’re going to meet now?” she clarified.

“Indeed,” they nodded. She looked at Tyberion worriedly. He just gave her hand a tight squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

They were seen to an antechamber deep within the great ship. A great Plateau inspired garden took up most of the room and in the back was an elegant sling chair designed for a medium sized dragon made of bamboo and silk. A pond full of fish occupied one side of the antechamber. The throne was empty. “What is this place?” Nadalin asked.

“The Matriarch’s Hall. I will retrieve the Progenitor,” said the Windborne leader and went behind the throne into another room she supposed. It was hard to tell as it was covered in foliage all over. 

“Have you ever been here, Sigurrós?” Nadalin asked him.

“A few times. When you join the Caravan you meet— met with the Matriarch in her Hall and she would determine if you could join the clan. Usually over tea and lunch,” he said.

 An orange blur streaked across the antechamber to stand, panting slightly, in front of them. It was the third wildclaw from the fountain, dressed in the heavy robes of a mage, his crest flared in alertness. “Nadalin?” he asked, looking right at her.

She was slightly taken aback, “Yeah. That’s me,” she said slowly.

She started when the ancient Progenitor came forward and wrapped his claws around her, squeezing her tightly. He sighed happily in her ear, his neck curling around her. “I’m so glad,” he said softly, squeezing her.

“I— I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are,” she said when he let her go.

“Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t,” he said with a sad gentleness. “I am Ars, progenitor of the Windshear Caravan,” he motioned to himself, “Your brother.”

“I don’t have a brother,” she said stubbornly.

“Not in this life.”

“What does that even mean?” she demanded. “Everyone keeps saying I’m someone I’m not. What is going on?”

“I know this is confusing for you,” Ars said gently. “I promise I will explain everything… to the both of you,” he looked at Tyberion next to her. Then he looked at Sigurrós, “Thank you, for bringing them back to us,” he said.

“That isn’t all I brought,” and Sigurrós motioned to the guardian who hobbled over to show Layali still curled in her arm. “This is Layali, a true Progenitor. She is very sick and is seeking the true name of the Windsinger. She was led to believe that she would find it in Mu,” he said.

Ars went over to the guardian. Nadalin was worried for a second but Ars touched her with such gentle claws she didn’t know why she bothered. Ars glowed a soft green, his eyes glowing white, as he touched her. When it dimmed he looked at one of the Windborne, “Someone send for Saturn,” he said. 

“Sir!” and a spiral guard darted off.

“Bring her with us. She will be better in my care,” Ars said and took his claws off her. “Sigurrós do you wish to accompany us?” he asked him.

“I… wish to see my old friends, Ars,” he admitted.

“Of course. Rest, do as you will. The Caravan is and always will be your home.”

“Thank you,” he bowed his head to Ars. “Ars will take care of you from here,” he squeezed Nadalin’s shoulder. “Trust him.”

“I don’t even know him,” she said helplessly.

“No, but he knows you and loves you a great deal,” Sigurrós said. She wasn’t completely convinced but she wasn’t going to argue either. “I’ll come see you soon.”

“Promise?”

“Of course,” he said gently. “Go on,” he motioned to Ars who was standing there patiently, claws lightly clasped.

Nadalin reached out and grabbed Tyberion’s hand and went over to Ars. He smiled at them and beckoned them to follow him. The guardian with Layali followed as well behind the throne and into the living chambers. It was much more subdued back here with gleaming wooden floors and painted walls that were sky and treetops. Back here there were sofas and pillows to relax on. Layali was laid gently on a sofa and the guardian left. Nadalin sat and Tyberion sat next to her. Ars sat on a thickly padded sling stool.

“So, I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Ars said.

“Indeed,” Nadalin said, Tyberion squeezed her hand so tight her fingers hurt. “Just start at the beginning.”

“I can do that. For you your beginning began the day you died,” he said with patient sadness.


	11. Chapter 11

Nadalin sat in stunned silence. “What? What do you mean died? Surely that’s a euphemism.”

“I assure you it is not,” the ancient Wildclaw progenitor said.

“How?”

“The Caravan was attacked by a horrible beast. Nothing could stop it. It was simply unkillable. You and… Tyberion spent days keeping it back from the Caravan while I and others tried to figure out how to banish it or kill it. When we finally came up with a solution it would involve… something none of us wanted. It needed a sacrifice of a powerful being to work.

“My sister offered herself for the ritual. I tried to stop her but she would not allow it. She loved Windshear so much, it was her Charge, and now it was on the verge of being destroyed. She couldn’t allow that. But she was a source of great peace in the world and we were seeking to destroy this creature. And so too would it need a force of great destruction,” Ars looked at Tyberion. “And Tyberion offered himself to the ritual as that force.” Tyberion squeezed her hand.

“But… how am I here then?” Nadalin asked. “How is Tyberion here?”

“It is impossible to truly kill a Progenitor. We are made from pure elemental energy. We may change form and be reduced but not destroyed. In most cases that simply means that we become elemental energy again. Before we went through with the ritual Nadalin and I completed another ritual that would allow her to return to us in a way, or at least return in some way, to some clan that would need her. An uncharged egg was made. When the ritual was complete the wild energy that destroyed the creature and plunged our clan into a deep Silence the egg became charged.

“For decades we slumbered in Silence. And then, one day, the ship woke up. And when it did so did the rest of us. It has been years since we did. You hatched the day we woke again and I sent you away to become your own dragon, hopeful that one day you’d return to us. My sister did not grow up with the pressures of being the leader of a powerful clan to weigh on her. I did not want that for you either. I always hoped you would return to us but I also knew you… might not ever. Without you our clan is weakened, even the ship is not strong enough to take us into the atmosphere.”

“But what about me?” Tyberion asked. “He was just… a normal dragon?”

“Yes. I don’t know why you are as you are, Tyberion. I assume my sister made plans of her own and did not share with me what they were. I imagine she knew that if she was to be reborn she wouldn’t want to exist without the love of her life.” They both looked down bashfully, blushing, Tyberion releasing her hand in shyness. Ars chuckled.

“My father, he was mad,” Tyberion said. “He was obsessed with becoming strong, with surviving, with Plague. Could the ritual have affected him if… I was given to it as a source of destruction?” 

“It is possible but I cannot say for sure unless I meet him.”

“He’s dead,” Tyberion said without remorse.

“Then it will be impossible to say,” Ars said.

“Was Nadalin Tyberion’s Charge when they were alive?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” Ars said.

“She knew me,” he pointed at Nadalin. “The first time she saw me she called me Tyberion. Before that I had no name.”

“She is the reincarnation of my sister. You both will experience memories of your past life. Perhaps not as easily as you would like or not like. But you’ve known things you shouldn’t, haven’t you?”

“I can build kites, and I know how to read and write Sinhgari,” she said.

Ars nodded slowly, “And you knew his name,” he motioned to Tyberion.

“I knew Sigurrós too. But I didn’t know how.”

“He used to live with us, an apprentice to our golemancer and… florist.”

“That’s an odd combination of skills,” Tyberion said with a smirk.

“Yes, I agree,” Ars sighed. “How about you young Tyberion?”

“Nothing I suppose? Johanna, the leader of our clan, trained me to fight, she said I was a natural, a true natural and she doesn’t give such praise lightly. She was shocked I knew how to fight with only some minor training.”

“That does not surprise me,” Ars said.

A Wildclaw came into the room. “Ars, you wished to see me, sir?” she asked. She was a gold and black dragon with poisoned patterns and covered in gleaming golden armor.

“Yes, I need you to bring a dragon here.”

“Who?” she cocked her head at him.

“Killing.”

The warrior cocked her head at him. “Why, sir? You know since the incident she has been in recluse.”

“I have need of her special skills,” was all Ars said. “Tell her a child needs her help, she will come.”

The Wildclaw frowned, “By your word,” and she left.

“Killing?” Nadalin asked.

“A horrible name for a gentle dragon,” Ars assured her. “She will be able to assist me in helping young Layali here.”

“What is the matter with her?”

“We often hear her screaming back home, she has visions,” Tyberion said without any tact at all. 

“I believe there is something wrong with her Essence,” Ars said. “If so Killing will be able to assist me in fixing it.”

“She came here seeking the name of the Windsinger. She said if she learned the names of the Gods it would help end her suffering,” Nadalin said.

“Why does she think that?”

“I believe she had a vision. Once we left the clan it was difficult to talk with her. She suffered several seizures on the way here and once we crossed the Twilight Straits she was mostly unconcious. We only stopped her from being even worse off because I could make her breathe magical wind,” Nadalin frowned.

“Then we will find out when she wakes.”

“And you’ll be able to help her?”

“I will try,” Ars said. “If I can I will help her. I hate to know she suffers so. Has she always been like this?”

“Yes,” Nadalin said. “Since I… came to the clan she was always like this. If I was hatched here how did I get to Cypress Hall?”

“I gave you to the heart of the ship and told him to find a place where the body and soul felt safe. And then maybe you’d come back to us.”

“And that was… Cypress Hall? Really? Infested with toridae and swamp creatures?” Nadalin asked, a bit indignant.

“Home to a clearly powerful Wind progenitor, and your clan leader you said? Johanna? Who is she?”

“She’s a powerful warrior. She’s led the clan since before I was born,” Nadalin said. 

“Who is she?”

“I just said-

“You misunderstand, who was she before she was the leader of a little clan like yours?”

Tyberion and Nadalin looked at each other. “We don’t know,” Tyberion said. “She’s a powerful warrior though. She’s a skydancer, very old, maybe as old as you are Ars, with brown wings. I’ve seen a picture of her in her born form. She’s got a brown hide and a seafoam shown belly.”

Ars’ crest flared a bit. “You don’t say- ah,” he got up to greet the dragon who came through the opening. A great Imperial with shiny seafoam hide and night black wings and throat. She was draped in clothes like a hurricane. “Killing, you’ve come.”


	12. Chapter 12

Light splintered as she squeezed her eyes open slowly. Layali cracked her eyes open and blinked in confusion as she woke. “Mama?” she asked softly. She didn’t know where she was. She was in a place that looked like the Plateau with strange and familiars being. Not the least of which was a great green imperial, draped in the fixings of a cyclone.

“Sorry dear, not her,” she said gently. Layali looked around and saw Nadalin and Tyberion standing nearby and a strange orange Wildclaw she recognized as one of her own.

“Brother?” she said.

“Hello little sister,” he said and leaned over her a bit, his eyes like a windy sky, smiling.

“Where are we?”

“We’re in Mu,” Nadalin said.

“You were right, it was real,” Tyberion said. 

“We made it?” she sat up, the imperial supported her back like she was a child.

“Yes, welcome. I am Ars, this is Killing,” the progenitor introduced. “Welcome to the Wimdshear Caravan, known to most outsiders as the city of Mu.”

“I need to go to the library,” she said, trying to get up.

“Yes, to learn the name of the Windsinger. Mad and Tyberion informed me, that won’t be necessary,” Ars said as Killing kept her seated in the curve of her foreclaws.

“No, you don’t understand-

“I do,” Ars said, “And I also know his name. You do not need to wade through the library for such a thing.”

“You do!? Tell me, please,” she pleaded.

“Ghurab,” he said softly.

“Ghurab,” she repeated. She expected something to happen. Some evidence that she was on the right track to finding a way to make herself well. Nothing happened for several moments and she was relieved when she fell unconcious.

She was standing on the Plateau, the sky and plains mirrored in infinity. The Windsinger, Ghurab, hovered in the air above her, his great length slowly coiling out to where you lost sight of them in the distance. His eyes glowed brightly and his cunning smile was soft and kind. “Ghurab,” she said, “I found your name.”

“You did,” the Windsinger said, his voice like laughter that echoed across the plateau.

“How was this supposed to help me? Please. Tell me. I just want to be well, father,” she pleaded.

“You know me. Now you must find me.”

“What? What does that mean?” she demanded. 

“There exist fragments of my power across the world. Pieces of the Pillar. They are pieces of my essence and echo my Will. You will not know rest until you find your Charge,” he said gravely.

“You,” she said softly.

“Indeed.”

“Why? Why did you make me like this?” she asked, heart broken.

“I didn’t, my dear. It was something that happened to you, not something that happened because of you. But I knew you were strong enough to suffer it, so I didn’t have you returned to the Wind you were made from. And now that you have found my name you have your heading.”

“But where. Where can I find this fragments?”

“In the Plateau where you were born. Return to where you were made and follow the winds.”

She woke up again. Killing was leaned over her worriedly. “Are you alright, Layali,” Nadalin asked.

With a groan she pushed herself up a bit. “I need to go,” she said weakly.

“I do not recommend that,” Ars said. “You need time to recover. Killing and I adjusted your Essense so you won’t suffer seizures as much away from your Tree, as Nadalin has explained to us, but it will need time to fully take effect and I do not know how long it will last.”

“I need to go,” Layali said. “The Windsinger came to me. He told me once I found my Charge my suffering would end.”

“Layali, I understand you wish to feel whole, complete, but you need to rest,” Ars said. “At least for a few days.”

“You were just unconcious,” Nadalin said.

“Yeah I carried you across most of the Labyrinth,” Tyberion was frowning. “Don’t you remember that?”

Layali frowned. “I… I suppose,” she allowed. “But I can’t stay long.”

“And didn’t you want to help me find this place?” Nadalin asked.

Layali looked at her. She knew her next words were cruel but they were also true, “I just needed you to get me here. If you got something out of it was inconsiqential to me.”

Nadalin was hurt. Tyberion growled at her, “We just took you across two Flights, you could at least be grateful,” he snapped.

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t have selfish reasons for asking you to come with me, or seeking Sigurrós out. I was tired of suffering,” she ended in a bit above a whisper.

Nadalin walked away. “Brat,” Tyberion hissed at her.

She looked away but felt no guilt.

“I think it is best if you are separated,” Ars said diplomatically. “Killing, please keep an eye on the young one,” and he guided Tyberion away. 

“You could have said that better,” Killing said, adjusting her grip on Layali a bit but was still gentle.

“I am a Seer. I see True things. The Truth is rarely kind,” Layali said. She looked up at Killing. “Is she Ars’ sister?”

“That wasn’t something we discussed? I don’t know what you’re talking about. The Matriarch is gone. I was there when she died,” Killing said with a voice of regret. “When she sacrificed herself to save us.”

In the end Layali didn’t much care. Politics of an ancient Clan weren’t her concern. Instead she curled against Killing to try and sleep some. Killing held her close, cradling her against her chest. She didn’t quite sleep but it was good to rest without splitting headaches or thunderous nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

Nadalin didn’t even want to see Layali. She was just a rude girl who didn’t mind using others who were willing to help her. And it wasn’t like she could go home. She had no way to get home, just as she had no idea how to get here. She knew roughly where home was, in the southern part of the Sunbeam Ruins but beyond that she wasn’t sure she could find home again. She needed to have Sigurrós take her home.

But Sigurrós seemed to have disappeared into the Caravan. She hadn’t seen him in days. But somehow she didn’t mind.

The city of Mu and the Windsinger’s Tale -which she’d come to learn was the name of the ship- was an ancient marvel and engineering wonder. Her new favorite thing to do was sit with Tyberion around one of the entrances of the Tale and just watch things happen. Dragons move in and out of their home and about the quiet city. Or wander the long corridors of the Tale with Tyberion next to her. Ars said she was more than welcome to explore until Sigurrós could take them home.

She knew he had other motives for wanting her to stay. She wasn’t sure about this whole reincarnation thing but he seemed so sure. And the crazy part was that she felt like she did recognize places in the Tale. It was impossible for them to get lost and even as they walked places they’d never been they somehow knew exactly where they were going. Nadalin also saw dragons she’d never seen but had such a string deja vu she felt like she knew them. She was pretty sure Ars had told no one who they were other than to leave them be and they were left to their own devices.

One day they were just sitting on a bench in an indoor park. The bench was meant for dragon shaped dragons and was way too large for them but it was still a good place to sit and watch things happen. This area of the Tale was especially busy. Nadalin had her head on Tyberion’s shoulder and was watching the flow of dragons across the hallway when her eyes zeroed in on one specifically.

She sat up. “Nari?” the name came out without her meaning too.

“Hmm?” Tyberion asked.

Nadalin got up from the bench and approached the Wildclaw talking with a pair of Fae entirely in fin and crest movements. She was black and blue with curled markings across her hide. “Nari?” she asked again.

The Wildclaw stopped what she was doing and turned to her. Her dark Shadow eyes were piercing but she didn’t feel afraid. “Can I help you, child?” Nadalin just stared, stunned. “Well you came all the way over here to bother me, what is it?”

“You taught me to walk,” she blurted out, the memory coming with all the force of a speeding Imperial. Picking herself out of her old Guardian skin not unlike when she’d first become humi but instead of this appearance she looked down to great clawed toes and was too embarrassed to let her brother see her helpless like that. But she trusted Nari. 

“Excuse me? You don’t have a visa weave, who are you before I call the guard,” she growled.

“I… my name is Nadalin-

Nari hissed. “Do not say that name. You don’t even look old enough to have known her,” her crest was flared in anger and she raised her head to make Nadalin submit to her.

Nadalin just stood straight against her and cocked her wings open a bit. She hadn’t felt anything for others who claimed to have known her. No spark of memory, not even for Ars. But Nari? There was more trickle of memory. The first day Nari had come to her clan under the endless sky of the Plateau, barely more than tents pounded into the ground and a hollow in the earth dug by Nadalin’s claws. Playing tag with their clanmates in the nearby bamboo stand, seeing who was best at navigating the dense bamboo. Saying goodbye to their friends who left to make new stories with other clans or amid the Exalted. Nari comforting Nadalin the first time Tyberion, much gruffer than the one she knew now, had yelled at her after a coli patrol. Both of them head bowed over a table looking at the plan for the Tale.

“Do not raise your crest to me, Nari,” she said and it hardly sounded like her own voice. She was as surprised as Nari by that and when Nari stopped puffing herself up Nadalin also closed her wings a bit, letting them droop, in surprise, 

“Nads?” Nari asked, purple eyes no longer hard, but rather wide in surprise.

“… No one calls me that, but yes,” Nadalin said softly.

“Ma’am?” one of the Fae asked in monotone.

“Shh,” she silenced them harshly. They were taken aback, their fins flapping back and to the side. Nari reached out and grabbed Nadalin’s arm. “It worked? Really worked?” she asked.

“I… I guess,” Nadalin said, for the first time actually truely believing what Ars had told her. The older Wildclaw at once was weeping. That startled Nadalin. “Nari- Nari what’s the matter?” she asked.

Nari grabbed her arms with both claws, “You left us, left me, Nadalin. I missed you,” she said, tears in her eyes still. “Ars even said he’d sent you away in the hopes you’d come back.”

“You didn’t believe him?”

“I was not going to listen to a fairytale while grieving,” Nari said.

“Nadalin, is everything okay?” Tyberion came up behind her.

“You don’t recognize her?” Nadalin asked Tyberion. He just blinked at her in confusion. “Her name is Nari. She was… one of my first friends.”

“And who are you?” Nari hissed protectively.

Tyberion rose to the challenge of her hostility. “Her Guardian, what’s it to you,” he growled back.

“Nari. This is Tyberion. Please, don’t fight.”

Nari looked him over, confused. “Heh… sure, why not. If I believe you came back I don’t know why he couldn’t too.”

“Ty, you don’t recognize her?”

“I don’t,” Tyberion frowned.

“Are you staying, Nads? Please say you’re staying, we need you,” Nari said.

“I… I don’t know,” she said. “I’m waiting for Sigurrós to be done here in the city. Then I think we will go home-

“But this is your home,” Nari said.

“It isn’t,” Nadalin said and she didn’t like how hard Nari squeezed her wrists. 

“We made this place together Nads, you can’t just leave.”

“Nari I’m not like that woman you knew. I am not a leader.”

“Well you can learn just like you did the first time. I can teach you, it will be fine,” Nari insisted.

“Nari this isn’t my home anymore-

“But we need you!” she cried. 

Tyberion grabbed her arm and pulled her claw off Nadalin’s arm. “I think that’s enough,” he growled. “Nadalin owes you nothing. We came here to help our Progenitor, not to save some Silenced clan.” Nari hissed at him, raising herself up above him, lips curling back from her great teeth. Tyberion just stood his ground. Other dragons around were taking notice and stopping to look.

“Both of you calm down,” Nadalin put her hand on Tyberion’s chest and pushed him back.

“Do not speak to me that way, well. You were an asshole in your last life and now this one. Some things never change,” Nari snarled.

“Enough!” Nadalin snapped, once more her voice barely sounding like her own. “Do not speak to mine like that. You do not know me. I didn’t even want to come here. Leave my sight,” and she felt her eyes start to burn.

Nari immediately shrunk away, lowering herself. “I just-

“Leave me,” Nadalin hissed. Nari whined but slunk away.

“Nadalin?” Tyberion asked.

“I’m sorry,” she said and hugged him. “I’m sorry she said such a horrible thing about you.”

“It’s fine,” he said, one arm around her waist.

“It isn’t fine! She was supposed to be our friend. My friend. I don’t remember her being so mean,” she sniffled.

“Its been very taxing on this clan to come awake from Silence and find their leaders gone. I don’t know what her role is but I assume she’s stressed.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” she pressed her face into his neck.

He rubbed her lower back slowly. “I know, c'mon, everyone is looking.” He gently pulled her away and she went, holding his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Layali stood with Ars at the top of a minaret, clinging to the flag pole, their wings cocked I’m just the way to stabilize themselves in the wind. The minaret towered above the trees which was spread out like a perfect green rug. Layali had new gold caps on her horns with runic Sihngari stamped into them, the runes cool to the touch like a windswept plain. They were physically helping her breathe, like Nadalin had before. The Essence manipulation helped stop the violent visions but didn’t stop the seizures. But the forced breathing of magically imbued air did.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Ars said, his voice curling through the wind to her.

She hung off the flag pole by one arm, her feet at the base. The wind tugged at her hair and clothes, making them ripple in the air around her. “What you did is a stop gap. I will never be well if I stay or if I go home. My Search is not yet over. So I must go,” she said against the wind.

“Why did you bring Nadalin and Tyberion here?”

“Because Sigurrós wouldn’t have brought me here on my own.”

“He would have, if you’d asked.”

Layali looked at him. How was Ars so old and wise and powerful but so stupid? “After he lost his arm he’d taken to existing in a semi Silences state of sleep. He was grieving his arm and the Caravan and I guess thought he could be closer to his old clan by being Silenced like them.” She frowned. “If Nadalin hadn’t asked, hadn’t been curious of where she came from— I never would have been able to come here.”

“And you leave us so soon, sister,” he said gravely.

“This isn’t my clan,” she looked back across the tree tops. “I want to find my Charge and return to my clan.”

“Nadalin is leaving too.”

“So she is.”

“Rumors have been spreading widely. Everyone knows our Matriarch has returned in some way.”

“That isn’t my concern,” she said, eyes on the horizon.

“Layali.”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to you to make you so cold?”

She didn’t answer at first. “When I first woke up in the Sacred Grove a horrible fear gripped me. It made me flee the Plateau and go north. I made it as far as my current home. My Tree tempered my abilities and symptoms but it didn’t stop them. I have seizures almost daily, splitting migraines the moment I step off my Tree, terrible visions that made me feint. I am often bed ridden for weeks until my body aches from lack of movement. If I wasn’t a Wind dragon I’d have forgotten how to fly on my own. Everyone in my life babies and coddles me because they know I suffer, because I am helpless.

“But at last I feel I have a heading. An idea of how to stop being helpless. And I will what I have to and use who I have to to no longer feel that burden of helplessness,” she didn’t look at him. “So I will be leaving and if Nadalin wants to stay or not doesn’t concern me. Nor if she wants to stay.”

The sound of the wind passed between them. “Heh. I see we are more similar.”

She shot him a look, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“When I was a young Fae my suffering was that of embarrassment,” he said gravely. “My sister was so perfect, so wonderful. The best at everything, always had the right answer, always knew what to do. I too was coddled, because my clan didn’t realize that I could be more.

“Only Nadalin ever believed in me. She knew one day I would feel confident enough to stand with her as leader of our clans. Our suffering is different but similar. I understand. But you don’t have to suffer alone, Layali.” She swallowed. It certainly felt like it. “With you gone who is to protect your clan.”

“My mama,” she said, “she takes care of the clan more than I.”

“Yes, but you are Progenitor. You know that means something, something most clan leaders can’t stand against. Let us help you.”

“You’ve already helped me,” she assured him.

He chuckled, “I am an ancient Progenitor, Layali, I have much more help to give,” he said gently.

“Help how?”

“Do you worry for your Hall when you leave?”

She hesitated, “Yes. There have been things I know that would have turned out worse had I not been there. Others would have died.”

“You leave them unprotected.”

“Mama can handle it.”

“Isn’t she old? An old dragon isn’t like an old Progenitor. They get old, tired, slower. Not like us.”

She bit her lips and looked down. She knew Ars wasn’t wrong. “What do you propose?” she asked, her words almost lost in the wind.

“Your clan is small, rural, and could use protection and a benefactor. We are an old clan looking to come back into the world after some decades in Silence and find our purpose again. It’s clear to me you care a great deal for the Hall but aren’t equipped to lead it, I don’t know if you ever will be.” Her wings folded in self consciously. “But that’s okay,” he continued soothingly. “I propose that our clans join.”

“And what? Send my clan here?” she demanded.

“No,” he said. “The Caravan has spent far too much time so far from our roots. You are going to the Plateau to find your Charge. If it is a Shard of the Pillar infused with the might of the Windsinger I doubt it’s something easily moved. So we will bring your clan to you, and us as well.”

“What do you get from this, Ars?”

“I am not crafty like my sister or Tyberion or Nari. I do not plot on ways being a kind soul will benefit me. I genuinely want to help you.”

“But that isn’t all. You have a huge clan. A city. What does my clan have that yours doesn’t that would make this worth it for— Nadalin. The Hall has Nadalin,” she said as it came to her.

“I would never force her to join us. Never press her to take the place she let behind. But if the Caravan knew she was alive again and I didn’t try to keep us with her my clan would fall apart. It would benefit both of our Clans, Layali.”

“And what? You would lead? The Hall doesn’t take leadership well.”

“I would do what makes sense for our joint clans of course,” Ars said. “I am not here to take over. I do not want to disrupt your clan. I want simply to ensure we both prospure, and if we do that together then all the better.”

Layali knew he was right. He clan was backwoods. There was one trading post. They didn’t even have proper infrastructure. They were a collection of hillbillies in a swamp, scraping life together and collectively complaining about the heat. She knew Ansu was trying to help with that but everyone was stubborn. “My clan is stubborn,” she said.

“Heh, so are we,” he assured her. “And if they want to maintain their residency of the Hall they will follow you to the Plateau. Or they will follow your mother and she sounds like the sort of woman who would follow you.”

“Yes,” she swallowed.

“All you need to do is introduce one of our Viziers to her and they will take care of the rest. You may go on your Search for your Charge and when you find it we will come to you.”

“That easy huh?”

“We are quite good at logistics for a bunch of bumbling Wind dragons,” he chuckled and she grinned. 

She looked across the horizon nodding to herself a bit. “It would probably be better for my clan wouldn’t it.”

“Any clan would benefit from being joined with an older clan like ours,” Ars said like it was simple.

“And you aren’t going to hurt my clan?” she asked him.

“Layali, what would I gain from destroying your clan? Nadalin grew up there. That is her home. If we ever want her to come back to us we can’t force it. And being in the area of the Caravan is better than not. Even if she never wants to lead her very presence will make my clan happy. We all miss our Matriarch,” he said sadly.

They lapsed into silence as Layali killed it over. “Very well,” she said.

“I’m glad we came to an agreement.”

“Tell your Vizier I want to leave as soon as possible.”

“You don’t need Sigurrós?”

“I don’t think he needs us anymore. I will tell Nadalin I am leaving tomorrow and she may accompany us.”

“Very well,” Ars nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Elspeth crashed into Johanna’s office without asking, breathing hard, facial frills flared. “Mother!”

Johanna looked up slowly. “What’s the matter?” she asked, calm and trying to do some accounting.

“Layali- she’s back!”

Johanna stood. “She’s back?” her eyes wide. Layali, Nadalin and Tyberion had been gone almost a month. Rahab had refused to tell her where his sister had gone and no one else knew anything or if they did they weren’t saying.

“And she brought… friends, mother,” Elspeth said.

“Where is she?”

“Outside, the one with her is too large for North Face.”

Johanna left her office and walked out of the barracks. There was a great Imperial waiting in her yard, his colors dull and drab, eyes green as a new leaf. A serthis rested on his elbow and his antlers were adorned by several birds. A line of bright green spines poked out of his black mane. Sitting just behind his neck were three dragonoids: Layali, Nadalin, and Tyberion.

“Layali!” she went over and the imperial lowered himself a bit onto his elbows. She climbed a bit onto his elbow to pick her slight frame up off his back. She hugged Layali tightly. “I was so worried,” she said and Layali hugged her back.

“I know. I’m sorry, mama,” she said. “I knew you’d never just let me leave. But I had to go.”

“Ladies, while I appreciate the ruinion I would like to stop being a bus,” the imperial said.

“Oh, sorry Ardath,” Layali said and Johanna carried her off Ardath’s back. Tyberion jumped down and helped Nadalin down into his arms. “Mama, this is Ardath, he’s a Vizier from–

“From the Windshear Caravan, I know,” Johanna said, looking up at Ardath, standing behind Layali, hands on her shoulders.

“General Goldfeather, fancy meeting you here,” Ardath said, lowering his great head to be more at eye level to Johanna.

“You know my mama?” Layali asked, looking behind her at Johanna.

Ardath laid down on his stomach at a more relaxed conversation height. “We have a history with her, yes,” Ardath said. “You’re a long way from the Cross Rhodes, Johanna,” he said curiously. “Do they know you’re here?”

“No. They think I was killed in battle. How’s that going by the way?”

“Ars sent scouts out to see what had happened. We’ll know soon.”

“What are you talking about? How do you know my mama?” Layali asked.

Ardath glanced down at her but kept talking to Johanna. “I assume there’s a reason you haven’t told your new clan?”

“I’m not one of them anymore. I let that part of me die,” Johanna said.

“Hmm. Very well. It certainly explains why Hezen decided this little clan out in the swamps was the one he decided to leave Nadalin with. Can’t get much more protected than you.”

“What do you want, Ardath? Why did you bring me my own clan, where have they been?”

“They came to us. Ars had me bring them back, and to speak with Cypress Hall’s clan leader. I was informed it was young Layali’s guardian,” he nodded at Layali.

“I am. What do you want? I cut ties with the Caravan and Rhodes decades ago.”

“Unfortunately your Progenitor feels otherwise.”

“Excuse me?” her eyes narrowed. She respected Ardath if only for his age. He was nearly as old as she and knew how to talk the talk. That being said it was sometimes like pulling teeth with him, him and Nanna. They were both so damn cryptic. For a clan of Wind dragons it was like trying to deal with Shadow dragons.

“We came to an agreement with Layali. The Caravan is to become the Hall’s benefactor.”

“What? Layali?” she looked down at her adopted daughter.

“It is for the good of the clan,” she said.

“One moment,” she pulled Layali away to speak to her privately. “What did you promise them? This isn’t something done lightly, especially not for an ancient clan like the Caravan,” Johanna said.

“I know,” Layali said.

“You just decided this? Did you even think of what this means for us?” she asked harshly. 

Layali stared at her. “I did-

“Did you really? You didn’t meet with anyone or discuss it with us first, with me first. There is a reason everyone had joined our clan. Because it is small and rural and uncomplicated. The Caravan is complicated,” her voice was getting sterner, stricter, more angry. She’d left her own clan because of big clan politics. She’d faked her own death to get out of big clan politics, specifically Caravan and Rhodes politics. And yet now.

“It will be better,” Layali said but sounded unsure.

“For who? For us, or for them?” Johanna demanded.

Layali didn’t look at her. She looked to the side and saw Ardath where he was talking with Nadalin and Tyberion. She nodded to herself a little, face serious. “Both of us,” she said.

“You can’t believe that-

“I am not a child, Johanna,” she said, looking at her, annoyed now. Johanna came up short a bit. Layali never called Johanna by her name. “I am sick, not incompetent. Not a fool. And not a child. This is my clan. I claimed this territory and it’s why other Progenitors haven’t come looking to establish their own clans in the only fresh water in the western Ruins.

“I am leaving to find my Charge so I won’t be sick and I won’t be returning to this place. So the only way to keep my clan safe is to ally with a stronger clan that won’t try to tear us apart. This is the only discussion we will be having about this, mother. I don’t want you to leave but if you are going to fight me on this then that might be what you will have to do.

“Ardath is supposed to see our clan’s strengths and prepare them for whatever motion is to happen after with yours and Ars’ input.”

Johanna had deflated a little. “Layali—” she sighed and then hugged the girl. “I’m sorry.” Layali hugged her back. “I know you’re grown. I’m sorry I didn’t treat you like that that you felt you had to do something so dramatic as this,” she brushed Layali’s hair away from her face gently. “Elspeth is far too adult already and I just wanted you to be little for a bit longer.”

“I don’t hate you,” Layali said softly. “I am sick. You were protecting me from everything, including myself. But you can’t anymore. I need to find what the Windsinger gave me in order to live normally.”

Johanna nodded slowly, taking a deep, sad breath. “Very well. Not everyone in our clan will like it but we will convince them,” she looked over at Ardath.

Layali grabbed her hand. “Come talk to him,” she said and pulled her back to the Imperial and the two dragonoids. “And Nadalin and Tyberion are apparently reincarnated ancients-

“Yes. I knew that,” Johanna said. 

“You did?”

“Hezen gave her to me, of course I did,” and they arrived before Ardath. She looked up at him. “Alright Ardath, it appears we’re working together.”

“That is why I’m here,” he said patiently. 

“You’re going to have a hell of a time getting our backwoods clan to accept modernization,” she put her hands on her hips. “Ansu has been trying for years and we just barely have electric lights.”

Ardath chuckled deep in his chest. “We will make it work,” was all he said. Johanna nodded and glanced over at Layali. She nodded as well. Johanna looked back up at Ardath before calling her daughter to bring her field desk out here. She and Ardath had a lot of work to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Layali dreamed of the Plateau. She woke in her Tree nestled against Lianna. For a moment she was afraid all of that had been a dream. She reached up and touched her horns. The golden caps were still there. She could feel Wind magic curling through her lungs and down her throat so she could breathe normally.

“Morning,” Lianna said.

“Morning,” her head hurt. But not like it had before she’d seen Ars. It was just a headache. Since she’d left him she was in a near constant state of a headache. Nothing so painful as what she had experienced through much of her life but painful enough.

She sat up. Rahab was clinging to her arm. “Don’t go,” he said softly.

“Go? Rahab you’re funny. Your sister isn’t going anywhere,” Lianna chuckled.

She just hugged her brother. She hadn’t told Lianna she was leaving again, this time for good. She wouldn’t come home to this place again. “I want some breakfast, please,” she said.

“Okay. I’m going to sleep in a bit more,” Lianna yawned and laid down. Layali got out of bed and went down the stairs, still holding her brother. He had moved to curl around her neck and in her hair, his body shivering. She stepped out of the Tree and looked across the Blue Eye. “Today,” she said.

“No,” he whispered.

“It will be today,” she said.

“Let me come,” he begged, hugging her face.

She pet his head and body, “You can’t come with me. I’m sorry, Rahab. This is my destiny and mine alone. Johanna will need you here until the alliance between the clans is finished. A Progenitor must stay here to maintain the territory so someone doesn’t come and steal it away from them, drive our clan out of the land that’s theirs.”

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Rahab said.

She unwound him from her neck and hugged him. “I told you about Ars, how he had to let his sister go too. You need to be strong. It isn’t forever,” she promised. “Just until the alliance is complete. Until the land is safe.” He trembled in her hands. “I’ll always be in the wind, Rahab. You are not alone,” she assured him, stroking his back.

“Everything else thinks I’m frightening. A freak,” he whispered.

“Yiu are a Progenitor. Different, but a Progenitor. Remember.”

“Are you leaving now?”

“I will need to talk to mama. But yes. Mama, then eat, then I will go.”

He climbed off her, sulking, and fell off her into the Blue Eye below. She didn’t begrudge him that. She watched his fish-like form flash through the water and out of sight. She sighed and then flew to North Face where Johanna resided,


	17. Chapter 17

Johanna was alone in her office. A great grief heavy in her chest. Her baby was gone now. Not for good but she didn’t know the next time she’d see Layali.  The sun was nearly at it’s apex and she should have been doing so much but she couldn’t find it in herself to do so. 

The door of her office opened without knocking. It was Ardath. He’d undergone the transformation ritual to better fit in this clan but was getting used to how large his antlers were compared to his new small head. “Johanna, we had a meeting,” he said, business-like.

“I know,” she said tiredly.

He hesitated. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”

“No second thoughts?”

She gave him a look, “I still don’t trust your clan-

“Well I assure you: the Caravan doesn’t trust you after what you did to our Lieutenant. But we must get past that,” Ardath said in calm cruelty.

Johanna didn’t rise to the bait. “My daughter just left. To where I don’t know and I don’t know when she’ll return. So I am, understandably, not at my best Ardath. Do you know anything about that? Loosing children?”

He didn’t take her bait either. “Then I shall leave you to your grieving. Inform me when you are able to work again,” and he stepped out without a backwards glance. Johanna wasn’t a little annoyed how effortlessly he did that. Damn politicians,

She got up from her desk and went to find her baby. Victoria was playing with some of her mechanical dolls from good trading with Lightning. She went right over to her actual baby and scooped her up into her arms. “Mama?” she asked.

“Just let mama hold you a while yet while you’re still little, Tori,” she cooed and held her. The heaviness in her chest did loosen but she did feel a bit better so that was something at least. She really needed to get with it so her clan could move forward and enter proper dragconic society and not just this backwater (literally) swamp. They were too large now. They should be more prominent by now.

“Mama okay?” Victoria asked, hugging her back.

“Yes, baby,” she cooed. “I just love you so much,” and nuzzled her baby and kissed her all over the face. She picked up a few of Victoria’s toys to take with her when she went to go find Ardath to talk about this new alliance.


End file.
